roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Osmily/Ideas for PF Campaign Mode
I feel it necessary to state that this should not be taken seriously or even considered in anyway. These are simply ideas of mine that I would like to state that I think would be fun. This is for fun. So please, no hate. First Idea: '''Now, this one, honestly, I find to be the most boring, overused and perdictable plotline, but since it works so well for pretty much any story, I just thought that I would say... terrorists and anti-terrorists. I know, stop your booing; I cannot bring myself to look in the face for something as bland and generic as that. This is only the first idea however, and, to be honest, isn't very risky. still, feel free to skip the first idea, or perhaps try to perdict it. The story goes, expectedly, that a very dangerous terrorists organization, called the '''Ghosts, cause terror and chaos to the government and civilians all around the globe. In retaliation, obviously, the nations of the world initiate the "Phantom" protocol, in which the elite of the elite (who else would?) come from all over the globe to help protect their countries from further harm. The story can be from the perspective of a single soldier as he/she travels from zone to zone to combat the Ghosts, or from the perspective from multiple soldiers as they fight on their home turf. Sorry for putting you through that, but don't worry, this second one is a personal idea of mine and I take much pride in it. '''Second Idea: '''The story takes place in the perspective of a young adult (codename Spirit) driving down a road when he/she get's into a wreck, sending Spirit into a coma while hospitalized for a short period before dying. The End. Just joking. Once dead, Spirit wakes up on a field, empty and eerie. Confused, starts to wander the area. I don't want to get into much detail, but what happens after is that Spirit discovers that he/she is in a section of the afterlife, where soldiers who have died in battle, unable to accept their defeat, may choose: they may rest and move on with the others, or continue fighting their enemies, always killing, always dying, and always returning. There are always two, the Ghosts and the Phantoms, which, made from the weak and feeble alliances that were made in the physical world, have made a bond not bendable, and a war neverending. But why was Spirit here? Where was his/her choice? Spirit must go through his/her past, uncovering the dark areas of Spirit's life before the accident, in hopes of discovering what this all has to do with him/her. The Ghosts and Phantoms don't recognize Spirit as one of their's, however, and the two forces have no intention of leaving Spirit out of any of this. Can Spirit survive long enough to uncover the meaning of this phenomenon before being sucked up into this deadly game of war? Please tell me how you think. I made this up in less than a day, but I really take pride in my second idea. Still, my pride is nothing without the enjoyment of the others that I work for. So, again, sorry for the terrorists thank you for reading. Category:Blog posts